The Point of No Return
by pyromaniac1228
Summary: Raina, the single stepsister of Sephiroth finally found someone she likes, the only problem is...Sephiroth doesn't approve. A late night visit causes Raina and First Class, Genesis Rhapsodos to Pass the Point of No Return.
1. The Point of No Return

Well, this is my first story uploaded, I hope you like it, it's rather short, but they'll get longer the more i add...i think. Anyway, I spent a little time on this, so be nice.

disclaimer: the only thing i own is Raina. :)

All of Shinra was blanketed in darkness, all but three people lay asleep. All three standing in the general's office, the female glaring at the silver haired man behind the desk.

"You can't be serious, Seph. What did Genesis do?" The female demanded, looking at the auburn haired man standing silently in the corner, his crimson leather clad arms crossed. "If this is about something I did, you're being unfair."

Calm jade eyes looked up at the dark haired female, "I am being serious, Raina, Genesis is being shipped off to Wutai for six months." Sephiroth turned his intense gaze to look at the silent redhead in the corner, "you will leave tomorrow morning, be ready." He looked back at the green eyed female, "you will say nothing more of this matter, am I clear?"

Raina diverted her eyes but did not answer, running a hand through her silky dark hair.

Annoyed, Sephiroth made his tone icy, "Raina, do I make myself clear?"

Clenching her hands into fists, the female growled, "yes, _General_." She looked at Genesis with a sad expression before storming out of the office with a slam of the door.

With a sigh, Genesis stood up from his place against the wall, "it's no wonder she hates you. What does it matter if she loves me? I'm not going to hurt her." The redhead hissed, narrowing his sapphire eyes at the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth looked up, "you are to stay away from her, if you do not follow my orders, I will have no choice but to deploy one of you off for the remainder of your time here." He said in a monotone voice before turning away from the redhead.

"Whatever." Genesis said emotionlessly before leaving the office to go after Raina.

Raina sat on her couch wiping at her eyes, "I hate him, he's done nothing but treat me differently since I told him I liked Genesis."

"So my theory was correct."

Turning around sharply, the female smiled weakly at the man standing in the doorway, "Genesis."

The redhead nodded with a small smile, "I had a feeling you liked me, I was waiting to find out for sure." He stood up and walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him, reaching out with a crimson leather clad hand, he grasped Raina's arm and pulled her flush against his body. Sapphire eyes gazed lazily down at the dark haired female, "because I like you too." He placed his other hand on her cheek and caressed the smooth skin before leaning down and capturing the female's lips with his.

Raina melted into the man's arms, groaning when she felt his tongue lick at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She willingly gave it to him, moaning as his tongue glided over hers, making her knees buckle.

Feeling the female begin to fall, the redhead looped one arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. Once she was secure in his arms, he carried her to her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

Raina lay on Genesis' bare chest, tracing lazy patterns over the pale skin, "do you think Sephiroth will find out?" She asked quietly, looking up into the male's sapphire eyes.

"Not unless someone tells him, why?" Concern filled the man's eyes, "you know what he said to me...don't you?"

Looking guilty, Raina hesitated before answering, "yes, I stayed briefly to hear what he said to you." Her gaze turned hard, "don't you realize that we just passed the point of no return. If Sephiroth finds out, he could kill you."

"Just for sleeping with his stepsister?" Genesis asked seriously, hugging the female tighter to himself.

"Sephiroth is unpredictable, Gen, you of all people should know that." Raina leaned up and placed a light kiss on the man's lips, running a hand through his silky copper hair.

Genesis hummed his response, "we should get to sleep, I leave early in the morning and want to see you before I leave."

Curling up next to the redhead's solid body, Raina draped an arm over his waist, "I love you Gen."

Groaning, the redhead wrapped his arms around the female's waist, "I love you too, Rain." He responded before falling asleep with his new found lover.


	2. All I Ask Of You

Hello, sorry for taking so long, two of my cats died, one was 16 years old and the other one got hit by a car. So I haven't been able to focus very much. Anyway, this is the sequal to the Point of No Return. I hope you enjoy as much as you liked the Point of No Return.

disclaimer-once again, I only own Raina, unfortunately, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters.

* * *

Raina groaned as her partners side of the bed shifted, rolling over, she grabbed his pillow and flung it over her head.

"Come on Raina, I have to go soon." Long, cold fingers ran up and down her bare back.

"Genesis, don't, your hands are freezing." Reaching for the blanket that had slid halfway down her body, the female rolled over.

"Raina, fine, I'll just go see Sephiroth and leave without even looking at you." The redhead drawled dramatically, knowing the female would somehow respond.

"Mmmmm, fine." Throwing the pillow across the room, the female sat up and glared at the male, "happy now?"

Genesis smirked, "very." He sat on the edge of the bed, already in his uniform, and lightly kissed the girl.

"Why does Seph have to be such an ass?" Raina groaned as Genesis pulled away, brushing hair out of her face.

"I hurt you, Rain, nearly killed you, he's got a pretty good point." Genesis sighed, walking to the door of the apartment.

"He's letting me lay around here for the day, which, is strangely nice of him." She smiled at the redhead, "lock the door when you leave? I'm going back to bed."

"Whatever." With that, the redhead opened the door and left his girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at the man standing in front of him, "Genesis, you will be gone for at least a month, unless I order for your return." His emotionless emerald eyes narrowed, "let's hope nothing will happen to warrant your return."

Genesis halfheartedly listened to what he was being told, "whatever."

"You may leave." Sephiroth said unemotionally.

Taking that as a suggestion, Genesis left the building, hoping for Raina's safety.

* * *

Raina froze when she heard the door to her apartment open, "Seph, is that you?" She began to panic when no answer came and someone sat on the edge of the bed. "Seph?"

"Not quite, my dear." A cold voice said as the person pulled back the sheet and settled his body over hers.

"Get off of me, let me go." Raina began to thrash violently, kicking out blindly at him. She froze when she heard a zipper being lowered and the man settle back on top of her, tears ran down her face when she felt something hard press against her. "Please, stop."

The man just laugh before beginning his assault.

* * *

Sephiroth strolled down the 1st Class hallway, looking for his stepsister's apartment, he told her he'd be down several times to check on her. Stopping on the outside of the door, he turned the knob and walked into the apartment...nothing prepared him for what he saw on the other side.

Raina sat curled up on the couch, wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and one of Zacks overly large t-shirts. Her hair was wet and pale skin dyed red, scratches marked her arms, and a dark bruise marred her once pale neck. Her eyes were staring at nothing, tears running down her face.

"Raina?" Sephiroth didn't miss the small flinch the female made at the sound of her name. "Raina, what happened to you?" The general sat on the other side of the couch, refraining from touching the female.

"Seph." Raina launched herself into the silver-haired man's arms, burying her face in his chest, sobbing hard. "Sephiroth, it was so horrible, he-he..."

"What did he do? Who?" Sephiroth demanded, rubbing the female's back.

"He raped me, Seph, I-I don't know who it was, but it hurt, really bad." Raina sobbed, clutching Sephiroth's uniform tightly.

"Raina calm down, just relax." The man soothingly rubbed the female's long, silky hair. "I will not leave you now, you're safe."

The female's sobs died down and her breathing evened out, signaling her falling asleep.

Sephiroth sighed, his usually emotionless emerald eyes filled with anger, he would find out who did this to his stepsister...and punish them severely for it.

* * *

Raina woke up to find herself in her own room, sitting up, she looked around and found Sephiroth sitting in a chair in the corner, his cell phone held up to his ear. She couldn't make out what was being said, but she could tell that her stepbrother was angry. "Seph?" It was spoken in a quiet, hoarse tone.

The general stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at the female, "Raina, do you feel any better?"

Nodding, the female wiped at her eyes, "a little, Seph, will you find out who it was?"

The question startled the man, but he nodded slowly, "only if you tell me what he looked like."

Taking a deep, shaking breath, the female began describing her tormentor, "he had dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, I don't know what color his eyes were, but he was dressed like a Turk." Tears had filled Raina's broken eyes.

Sephiroth's eyes hardened as he stood up and held out a hand for Raina to do the same.

"Where are we going?" The girl asked as she grabbed the leather gloved hand offered to her.

"To talk to Tseng, if the man that did this to you is a Turk, Tseng will know which one." Sephiroth said, leaving the apartment.

"But you two hate eachother." Raina said, following the silver-haired man at a brisk pace.

* * *

Sephiroth stood before Tsengs desk, his hands tightly crossed over his chest. "Raina was raped." He said bluntly, causing the stiff female at his side to look away.

Tseng looked up at the general, "and this concerns me why?" His amber eyes looked at Raina quickly before flicking back to Sephiroth.

"Because she said one of your Turks did it." The general growled, crossing his arms tighter over his chest.

A black eyebrow was raised, "which one?" He looked expectanly at Raina, who cleared her throat.

"I don't know, sorry we bothered you." She grabbed Sephiroth and attempted to drag him from the office, "come on, Seph, let's go."

"You can give me a description of the person you suspect." The dark haired man said calmly, examining the struggling female.

"He had long brown hair." Raina said as Sephiroth finally gave in and swept from the office, waiting for her outside of the door.

Tseng thought for a minute, going through a list of possible men, coming up with nothing, he went back to work.

* * *

Raina glared at Sephiroth as they got back to her apartment, "did you have to do that?"

"Yes I did, Raina, whoever did this to you may do it to someone else." The silver-haired man said defensively.

"News flash, I'm the only female in the SOLDIER program." Raina shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.

Sephiroth grunted in response before turning to leave the apartment, but Raina's next question stopped him.

"Aren't you going to tell Genesis?" Raina was just staring at the floor, as if ashamed to look up at her stepbrother, she knew he disliked the redhead.

"Is there any reason he should know?" The general asked softly without turning.

"I slept with him, he and I were with each other a couple hours before it happened." Raina whispered quietly, bracing herself for the shouting to start, surprised when it never did.

"Yes, I will tell him, get some sleep, you have to train in the morning." After saying that, the silver-haired man left the apartment.

"I love you Seph." Raina shouted as the door shut quietly.

* * *

Sephiroth flipped open his phone and dialed the number to Genesis'. He waited until he heard the redhead answer with a slightly worn out voice. "Genesis, I'm bringing you back....Raina's been raped."

* * *

Well, there's that one, sorry it took so long, I've had a bad month. Sorry if some of the characters are OC, my PSP broke so, I haven't been able to play Crisis Core to get Genesis right. (i had a tree struck by lightning and my PSP was charging...it got fried.) Please review, and be nice please.


	3. AN

AN-I'm not sure which Turk I want to have rape Raina, so if you guys want to tell me which Turks you think should. I was going to make him one of my own characters, but I changed my mind, I think you should have the choice. It doesn't have to match my description, I'll change it to whatever you choose. Once I figure that out, I'll try to update ASAP. Majority wins.

Thanks,

Pyromaniac1228


	4. Masquerade

Sorry it took me so long to update, obviously technology and I do not get along. Between school, the stupid computer and my driving lessons, I haven't had any time to update, this chapter was saved on my old computer...but I lost that, so I had to write it all from scratch, sorry if anyone is out of character. The last thing I want is Genesis to be out of character, seeing as I'm completely in love with him.

* * *

Genesis sat in the Shinra helicopter, listening to Sephiroth's words. The minute the word 'raped' passed through the general's lips, the redheads grip on his glass tightened. He heard more than felt the glass shatter under his grip, blood ran unheeded down his fingers, "who did it?" The question was a low growl that rumbled from deep within his throat. His sapphire eyes narrowed when he heard Sephiroth's answer, "I will be there as soon as possible, take care of her until I arrive." He glared out the helicopter window, his deep sapphire eyes narrowed in anger and his body tense. "When I find out who did this to her...I'm going to kill him." He clenched his bleeding hand into a tight, bloody fist.

Sephiroth entered Raina's living room, his hard, emotionless jade eyes softened at the sight of the female sitting on the couch, her knees held tightly to her chest, her head buried in her stiff arms. He walked up to the couch and placed a leather clad hand on the top of Raina's head, sighing when she flinched away from his touch. "Rain, it's just me, Sephiroth...relax, no one will hurt you, I promise. Genesis will be returning shortly to take further care of you." He was surprised when he got an armful of the depressed female.

"Seph, it hurt so bad, I couldn't do anything to stop him...it was all my fault." Raina sobbed, burrying her face in Sephiroth's chest.

Emerald eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled the female away from his body and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "listen to me, what happened was not your fault...if it was sincerely a turk, he was probably drunk and didn't realize what he was doing. I should have come by sooner, then I might have been able to stop him." The silver haired general whispered sternly, pulling the female back into a hug, his long silver hair hanging around them like a beautiful silver curtain, as if blocking his step sister from the rest of the world.

"Seph, I need Genesis here...I need his help, I can't burden you with my problems, you already have enough on your mind." She buried her face deeper in the general's chest, clutching onto his leather duster in a tight grip. "I can't distract you from your work."

Jade eyes filled with anger, "you are not a burden...and you must not tell Genesis the description of the man that did this to you...I can't garuntee his safety if he kills one of the turks." He released the female from his hold, holding her at arms length.

"I promise to keep my mouth shut." Raina gave the general a small smile, the first one Sephiroth had seen in a week.

Nodding, the silver-haired man gave the girl a smile of his own. "I will return in a few minutes, I should be back before Genesis returns, I have to go talk to Tseng." Bending slightly, Sephiroth placed a light kiss on the girl's forhead before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Genesis stormed through the Shinra compound, leaving a trail of blood droplets behind him. His hands were clenched in a fist as he approached Raina's apartment. His hand froze on the door knob as images flashed through his head, he didn't really blame himself for what had happened, if anyone was at fault, it was Sephiroth. Turning the knob, the redhead entered the apartment, looking around for Raina.

Said female entered the living room from her room, her long hair was tied up, the bangs hanging in her eyes. She gave a small smile to the redhead before wrapping her arms around his thin waist and burying her face in his leather clad chest. "Genesis, I'm so glad you're back." She blinked when she felt something soak through the fabric of her shirt, looking down, she noticed the blood dripping from the redhead's hand. "You're bleeding." Looking back up at the man, she was surprised when he pulled her tighter to his body.

"That doesn't matter, it's just a scratch..." Genesis glared at the opposite wall, his sapphire eyes narrowed in intense anger as he hugged Raina in a tighter grasp.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the man on the other side of the desk, his jade eyes regarding the man with and intense stare, one in which the Turk seemed to ignore. "What do you mean you don't know who raped Raina?"

Tseng's amber eyes were emotionless as he stared at the general, "exactly that, there are no files on any Turks that fit that description."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed even more as he stood up slowly from in front of the desk, "Genesis is back, you better hope he remains oblivious to the lie you just told me...and you better hope I don't figure out who it was." In a flurry of silver hair, the general disappeared out the door with a slam.

Tseng looked back at his laptop, staring at the picture that was brought up on the screen. "You've gotten out of trouble for now...you have done something not even I can get you out of..." He looked back at the picture in distaste, "Reno, you will curse this day."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long. Please review this chapter, I want to know if I'm losing my touch. Thanks

Pyromaniac1228


	5. Wandering Child

Hello, sorry it took me so long to update. I got a new kitten and she's a giant pain in the butt, and i'm very forgettful, plus we just got a new computer and i'm just getting used to it.

Well on with the story.

* * *

Genesis ran a gentle hand through his mate's hair as she slept peacefully in his lap, he looked up as the door to the apartment opened, allowing Sephiroth to enter.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the sight of Genesis sitting on the couch with Raina sleeping his his lap, "when did you arrive back at Shinra?" He still didn't trust the deadly redhead, but he hadn't the heart to hurt Rain by kicking him out of the apartment.

"About an hour and a half ago..." Genesis' sapphire eyes became poisonous, "who did this to her?"

"Tseng claims that he doesn't know." Sephiroth scowled, running a hand through Raina's long, silky hair.

"And you believe everything that damn Turk tells you?" Genesis snarled, narrowing his eyes, "you, the feared 'Great General' of SOLDIER?" The redhead questioned sarcastically.

Sephiroth growled, "none of this would have happened if you had just kept your hands off of her."

Unbeknown to the two men, Raina was wide awake and listening to every single word passed between the two. Tears ran from her eyes as she shot up from Genesis' lap, "will you two just shut up, neither of you is at fault." She shook her head, "you two used to be great friends...until I came into the picture." After voicing this, Raina turned and ran from the apartment.

Sephiroth looked at Genesis, he knew Raina was right, but neither man was willing to admit defeat. "She's right about everything, you know..."

Genesis nodded, "but she needs to understand that she's not at fault either."

Sephiroth looked in the direction Raina ran, "we're idiots, she needs us now more than ever." He looked as Genesis silently nodded his agreement.

* * *

Raina ran the halls of the Shinra building, tears running down her face. Stopping around one of the corners, she leaned against the wall and slid down, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Raina?" A voice spoke from above her.

The female looked up with a gasp, instantly recognizing that voice. She hastily wiped the tears from her face, glaring at the man standing in front of her, long red hair tied back, the top spiky but held somewhat back by a pair of goggles. "Reno."

The man's emerald eyes were, for the first time in his life, full of guilt and saddness. "Raina, I'm truly sorry, I never meant to do what I did."

Standing slowly, the girl pressed herself into the wall, still glaring at the redhead, "you did this, all of this is your fault. If you had left me alone, Genesis and Sephiroth wouldn't be arguing as much as they are, all of this is entirely your fault." Tears once again, began to fall from Raina's eyes.

Reno moved to comfort the female, freezing when she flinched away from his touch. Looking up when he heard footsteps running down the hall, he looked back at Raina with sad eyes, "I am so sorry." He whispered before turning and running down the hallway.

Raina began to sob once again, sliding down the wall and burying her face in her knees. She didn't look up as someone rounded the corner.

"Rain, is that you?" She recognized the teenage voice but couldn't bring herself to look up at the person standing in the hallway ahead of her.

Mumbling into her knees, Raina lifted her head and sniffed, "Zack, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Zack's eyes became confused, "uh...thanks...I think."

Smiling, Raina stood up on shaky legs, wiping her eyes once more. "I love you more than you think, but as a brother..." She added upon seeing the look in his eyes. "Can I come back to your apartment with you? I really don't want to go back to mine."

The raven haired teen nodded with the smile only Zack was known for, "of course."

With the first broad smile in weeks, the female began walking down the hallway to the First's apartment, Zack following her.

Neither were aware of the man lurking behind one of the corners, an evil smirk on his ugly face, "it seems my experiment is working perfectly, Sephiroth will rid himself of Genesis for good and I can finally finish doing to Raina what was done to her father in the past." The man turned with an evil cackle and walked back down the hallway to his lab.

* * *

Reno stood in front of his bosses desk, the usual snarky smile on his face. "What did you need me here for, boss?"

Tseng regarded Reno with stern, yet emotionless amber eyes, "it has come to my attention that you have done somthing unforgiveable to the General's adoptive sister."

Reno's smile faltered, "I'm sorry sir, it was an accident, I would never do something to any SOLDIER intentionally."

A small smile crossed Tseng's face, "I know that Reno, you may be headstrong and careless, but you would never hurt someone unless it was necessary." Tseng's face became serious once again, "what happened before you apeared in Raina's apartment?"

Reno became confused, "uh...I was called down to Hojo's lab, after that...I don't remember."

Tseng hummed low in his throat, "that is all I needed to know, you may leave."

Reno nodded before turning and leaving.

"Something happened down there, Reno's behavior is proof enough of that." Tseng looked at the closed door of his office, his eyes narrowed. "I have no choice but to tell Sephiroth the truth and hope that he noticed the same thing I have." The Turk sighed, "who am I trying to kid, Sephiroth isn't going to listen to reason, the minute he finds out who violated Raina, Hojo will have won...he will hurt anyone that gets in his way, whether they're friend or foe...including Genesis."

* * *

Well, there's that chapter, I really dont have anything against Reno...I actually love his character. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with drivers ed and work...not to mention the movies I've gone to see. I absolutely loved the new Harry Potter movie, Snape is kick ass and Draco is hott.

neway, sorry if anyone is out of character, i tend to forget things, but the one person I think I got perfect was Zack...of course, he's kinda hard to forget. Well, review please, and be nice please.


	6. Broken Open

Finally an update, sorry it's taken me so long to update...College. I also got a puppy that is literally chaos in corporeal form...he is the spawn of the devil and eats everything, so I've had my hands full. But, I'm back. Keep in mind, I haven't played any games in forever, so I don't know how accurate I'm gonna be...just be patient as I get back into the swing of things. Currently I am obsessed with Adam Lambert, so some of my chapters may be titled after some of his songs.

Once again, I don't own any of the characters, except Raina, all Final Fantasy VII characters are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

Raina watched from her perch on his couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, as Zack paced back and forth on the floor in front of her. The raven haired SOLDIER turned and looked at the female with mako infused violet eyes. "You were raped, and all Sephiroth and Genesis are doing is fighting about who's at fault?"

Raina nodded her head, more tears filling her eyes, "It's really my fault, I should have listened to Sephiroth and just let things be." The flood gates released and the tears poured down her face as she released a sob. Zack's eyes turned sad and he sat down on the couch beside his friend, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a loose hug. He lay his chin on her head and ran soothing fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Rain, you listen to me, what happened will never be your fault. The only person who's at fault is the man who did this to you." The spiky haired man said softly, his voice filled with emotion. He pulled away and locked his violet eyes with Raina's amber ones. He cocked his head to the side, a confused expression crossing his face as he furrowed his brow, "when did your eyes change color?"

"I don't know, they've steadily started changing since all this happened." Raina wiped the tears from her face and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I've been meaning to ask Hojo about it, but Sephiroth told me to never go down there by myself."

Zack nodded his head, "Sephiroth is right you know."

"I know, but Genesis avoids him as much as possible, and insists that he'll only cause more harm than good. Sephiroth never wants me to go down with him, insisting that there are things I should never be witness to...whatever that means." She explained, laying down on the couch and pillowing her head on Zack's thigh.

"Well...I'll go down with you." Zack provided, gently petting the girl's soft hair.

A soft, real smile crossed Raina's face. "I would love that, Zack, thank you." She stifled a yawn and felt her eyelids grow heavy. "Stop petting me," the protest was weak as the female closed her dark eyes.

Zack released a sigh and pulled out his phone, quickly sending a message to both Sephiroth and Genesis informing them of Raina's location; before he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Tseng locked emotionless dark eyes with the emotionless cat-like ones of the silver-haired man standing before him, "I believe there was an external force who initiated the attack on Raina. My informant will remain anonymous, however, I have reason to believe that Hojo was behind all this."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "and why do you believe this?"

"I was informed that the Turk in question was called down to the lab, then blacked out. When he awoke, he was able to recall the event that happened." Tseng examined Sephiroth carefully for any indication of a threat. "I know you know who did this, and I am surprised you haven't done anything."

The silver haired man shook his head, "what good would that do? Raina would still be hurt, and the impending investigation would expose what happened to everyone in the Company. I can't do that to her." He fixed a hard stare on the dark haired Wutaiian in front of him, "you better hope that Genesis doesn't find out, or Reno's body will be unidentifiable. I may be willing to think about the consequences, but Genesis acts through his emotions. If he finds out, he'll kill him, then disappear with my sister."

Tseng sighed, "Sephiroth, you and I both know, Genesis is likely to disappear with her anyway."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glanced at the floor, "I know, that's why I've been trying to keep them apart." He stood up from his position leaning against the wall and swept out of the office in a flurry of silver and black.

* * *

_Pain was all she could feel as the man decended upon her. She released a pain filled scream before the sharp sound of a gunshot permeated the silence of the room. As the man on top of her slumped over, blood pouring from a bullet hole located right between his eyes. She turned tear filled, pained eyes to look up at the man standing in the doorway of the room. Her green eyes collided with the crimson ones of the mysterious man. Long raven hair fell down his back and around his face, she blinked and he was gone, the body lying beside her transformed to a redheaded man wearing red leather with an ebony feathered wing dangling lifelessly off the side of the bed. Blood was pooled beneath him, running from a deep stab wound in his abdomen, and he stared lifelessly up at the ceiling with unseeing blue-green eyes. A scream flew from her throat as she scrambled up the bed and pressed her back against the headboard. _

_"He can't save you Raina, you belong to me." She turned frightened green eyes that flashed amber at the redhead standing in the doorway. Reno stood there with cloudy green eyes, and spoke with a voice that wasn't his. Suddenly, his form flickered and changed to the familiar one of a certain scientist who came after her. She released one final scream._

* * *

Raina jerked up off the couch with a scream, waking Zack in the process. The raven haired teen tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but jerked back when her eyes flashed crimson and she swung a fist at him. Steeling himself, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest despite her struggles, her fist collided his his right eye, and his jaw and he released a grunt of pain. "Raina! Raina, it's me, Zack."

Suddenly, Raina's struggles ceased and she slumped in his hold. "Zack?" She looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks and two different colored eyes, one red, and one green. She jerked out of his hold and leaned against the arm of the couch with her knees held to her chest, "no, Genesis, where's Genesis?" She flinched away violently when the dark haired male reached out to her, "don't touch me. Where's Genesis, I want Genesis." She sobbed, fresh tears pouring down her face, "not dead, please, Genesis."

Hurt crossed Zack's face before flashing to confusion, "Genesis is fine, I can go find him for you?" His eyes turned sad when Raina continued to chant Genesis' name while rocking back and forth. He started when a knock sounded on the door, standing up and crossing the living room to let whoever it was in.

Genesis and Sephiroth stood on the other side, the auburn haired man looked past him at the girl pressed against the arm of the couch. His blue-green eyes softened as he pushed past Zack and darted into the room. He knelt beside the dark haired female, careful not to touch her, his eyes narrowed when he heard her chanting his name. "Raina, it's me, Genesis, I'm right here."

Slowly, Raina looked at the redhead, recognition finally lighting up her eyes. "Genesis, you're okay." She gave him a sad smile, flinching when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Don't touch me, I'm so dirty, please."

Genesis ignored her and swept her up into his arms as he stood of the couch, causing the female to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. He walked silently past Sephiroth and Zack, carrying Raina out of the room.

Sephiroth met eyes with Zack before turning on his heel and following the redheaded general, "thank you for watching over her, Zack."

The younger male ran a hand through his spiky hair with a sigh, "any time, Sephiroth."

The silver haired man inclined his head before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Hojo released a sinister laugh, watching as the dark haired female was examined by a medic. He noted her different colored eyes, smirking at the sight of the crimson one. "Perfect, pretty soon, my experiment will be complete...I just have to get rid of the meddlesome redhead, and get Sephiroth out of the way. Raina Valentine, you belong to me."

* * *

Genesis glanced at the female sleeping soundly on his bed before unconsciously running a gentle hand over the slice in his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Raina. I promise, I will find out who did this to you." He glared at the steel wall in front of him, "I know what's going on, and I can't let that happen to you. I won't let that happen to you." He stood up and left the room, silently shutting the door, he made sure his door was carefully locked before sitting heavily on the couch with a sigh; he had to talk to Sephiroth. Suddenly he heard a scream come from the bedroom, causing him to jump off the couch, however, it was the name he heard after that scream that caused him to freeze. His eyes widened and he slumped back on the couch, his shocked eyes locked on the door that Raina was sleeping behind. Slowly those blue-green eyes narrowed in anger and turned extremely dark as a menacing scowl crossed his face. "Reno..." He growled, the phone held tightly in his hand began to crack under pressure before he slammed it on the coffee table which in turn caused it to shatter. He stood slowly off the couch and stalked back into the bedroom. His brilliant red sword leaned against the night stand, the blade glinting dangerously in the silver moonlight, catching his eye. He smirked and stalked toward the deadly weapon before picking it up and stalking back out of the apartment, he knew the red headed Turk would still be in the building, he slammed the door shut with a loud crack.

* * *

So, there's my new chapter, I hope it made sense and everyone was in character. Please review...and be nice. Like I said, it's been a while.


	7. Hurricane

Here's a new chapter, Genesis finally found out who did it...and he's out for blood.

* * *

The noise of the door slamming shut startled Raina and she jerked awake, looking around the room she saw no sight of the auburn haired man that brought her back from Hojo's lab and let her sleep in his bed, "Genesis?" When her eyes ran over to the night stand she noticed his sword was missing. A confused look crossed her face, Sephiroth had called last night and told Genesis he could have the day off; which was extremely rare, so the fact that it was missing as well as its wielder was odd. She slowly and painfully climbed out of the bed, remembering all the injections she was given the night before; injections that Hojo demanded she have. The room spun briefly before she got her bearings and stumbled out of the bedroom, dressing in her uniform. She caught sight of the crumbled cell phone on the coffee table next to Genesis' copy of LOVELESS. She was concerned for a minute, trying to figure out what might have caused Genesis to destroy his phone. Suddenly, the dream she had of her assault came to the forefront of her mind, and she could remember shouting the name of her attacker in the dream. Realization suddenly dawned on her; she must have said it out loud as well, "oh no." She fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number. Shouldering the phone, she stood in front of the mirror, shocked to find her eyes were a bright crimson. Shaking it off, she worked on pulling her long dark hair into a high pony tail, her bangs hanging in her eyes like Sephiroth's did. She was just darting out the door when the man she was trying to get a hold of answered.

_"Raina? What's going on?" _Sephiroth's deep baritone voice filtered through the earpiece, filled with concern.

"Seph, Genesis knows..." Raina sprinted down the long metal hallway toward the lift, shoving multiple people out of the way. She frantically pushed the 'up ' button, impatiently waiting for the large, heavy lift doors to open.

Sephiroth was silent before speaking again, _"how did he find out?"_

"I must have mentioned the name in my sleep and he overheard me...Seph, he took his sword." She sighed in relief when the lift doors opened, revealing a certain dark haired Turk standing in the elevator. His dark eyes over looked the dark haired female that stood shocked in front of him. "Son of..." Raina scrambled in next to the Wutai native, "move over."

Sephiroth swore on the other end of the phone, _"where are you?"_

Raina eyed the Turk standing beside her, "in the elevator...with Tseng." She gave the black haired man a small smile which he acknowledged with a nod.

_"I'll meet you up there."_ Sephiroth said before the phone line went dead.

A sigh slipped from Raina's lips as she closed her phone, nervously glancing at Tseng.

"Your eyes are a strange color...I thought they were the same color as Sephiroth's." The man spoke softly, turning to look at the female.

Raina shrugged her shoulders, anxiously watching the level numbers increase, "they were, they've gotten darker every time I went down to the lab, I noticed they were red this morning."

Tseng narrowed his own dark eyes before looking up at the numbers, "something happen?" He questioned, noticing the girl tense, her eyes darting to look at him before looking back at the numbers.

A nervous laugh bubbled from the girl's throat, "no." She began to fidget as the numbers neared the floor she was heading for.

Tseng sighed before stopping the elevator and turning to look at the female standing in the corner. "What's going on?"

Raina looked at him nervously before the elevator jostled, causing both to fall forward and collide with each other. Tseng fell back onto the floor, which caused Raina to fall and land on top of him, awkwardly straddling his waist. A horrified look crossed Raina's face before she frantically scrambled to the corner of the small steel contraption, her knees pulled to her chest. She looked at Tseng with wide, sightless crimson eyes, flinching when he slowly moved toward her with his hand held out, and struggled weakly when he pulled her into a loose embrace.

Softly petting the girl's silky black hair, Tseng pulled them both into a standing position, "Raina, you're fine." He pushed the female away gently and met her emotionless crimson eyes, "now, what's going on?"

* * *

Reno yelped when he slammed into the steel wall of the Shinra building, clawing desperately at the red leather clad arm pressed against his airway, cutting off his oxygen. His weapon as well as his back up were all locked in the office on the other end of the hallway where Genesis locked them by melting the lock with a carefully aimed fira...come to think of it, the auburn haired man did the same to all the doors, minus the elevator. His terrified green eyes met the enraged blue green ones of the man threatening his life with the sword that was pointed at his throat. Swallowing thickly, the Turk replaced his terrified expression with a smug one, "what's the matter, Genesis, threatened she's going to leave you for someone better?"

Genesis' eyes flashed before he launched the Turk across the hallway, smirking when Reno collided roughly with the wall before falling in a heap on the floor. The red leather clad man turned, his sword held tightly in his fist, his fist began to glow with an oncoming fire spell before he cast it.

Reno ducked out of the way of the oncoming fireball, watching it collide with the wall, burning a hole through the spot where his head had been. With a shout, he launched himself at the other redhead who side stepped him before driving his sword directly at his stomach. Reno clenched his eyes shut, he was going to die, and there were so many things he hadn't been able to do, and will never be able to do.

The sound of metal sliding on metal filled the hallway, causing Reno to open one eye slowly. Sephiroth stood in front of him, Masamune drawn and keeping Genesis' Rapier at bay. His cat-like emerald eyes were emotionless and leveled with Genesis' own blue-green ones, "that's enough. Do you really think this is going to help Raina?"

Genesis sneered, glaring at the red head struggling to stand before looking back at Sephiroth as they both retracted their swords. "He raped your sister, and you're just going to let it be?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "I already spoke with Tseng, pending an investigation he was going to deal with it himself."

All three were alerted to the arrival of the elevator that opened with a small ding. Genesis ignored it and narrowed angry eyes at the General, "you knew? You knew he did it this whole time, and you were going to just let it go, some hero you are." He accused, his hands ignited as he prepared to cast a firaga.

"Genesis, stop." Raina's soft voice pleaded with the auburn haired man as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, we knew how you would react. This is what we were trying to avoid."

The redhead pulled away as if he were burned, "you were keeping this from me too?" He turned accusing eyes on the female standing beside Tseng.

Tears began to run down her face as she struggled to say something, "Genesis..."

"Forget it, I'm talking with Lazard about going back out to Wutai, clearly I'm not wanted here." The redhead shoved past the female and stalked toward the elevator, glaring at everyone in the hallway as the doors began to close.

Reno smiled up at the silver haired General, "thanks, yo."

Sephiroth glared darkly at the redheaded Turk, "I didn't do it for you." He looked at Tseng, "can you bring her back to my apartment?" He nodded at the silent female standing beside the dark haired Turk staring at the elevator doors. Sephiroth turned as he nodded and gently swept Raina up into his arms, intending to follow the General down to his apartment. Tseng looked emotionlessly at Reno, "you were extremely lucky today, but this is far from over." And he was gone with Sephiroth.

* * *

The next few days were concerning for Sephiroth, he watched as Raina became completely silent and moved almost mechanically around Shinra before her crimson eyes became hard and emotionless. The most discerning thing he noticed was that she began to spend more time with the Turks and had changed her weapon of choice to a handgun; which she was frighteningly good at handling. Tseng had told him that she was an excellent marksman and never once missed her target, landing several killing shots during training. He left her in the Turk's care as he went off to Wutai to look for Genesis, who had gone AWOL. He refused to tell Raina what was going on, lest she attempt to go searching for him. When he returned to Shinra, Tseng informed him that Raina had been spending an awful lot of time down in the lab with Hojo, returning back to the apartment a little groggy. He narrowed his eyes when her eyes flashed gold at him one night before she stormed out of the apartment, muttering angrily to herself. The night he told her Genesis wasn't coming back she growled low in her throat and stormed out of the apartment. He knew Hojo had something to do with what was going on, but he wasn't sure what exactly **it **was...he intended to find out.

* * *

So, there's the next chapter, unfortunately I will be wrapping this one up soon (I am unsure whether or not I will discontinue it or finish it)...but there will be another story that takes place after all the games. I'm not going to give away any secrets, but Raina will have been absent until after the events in Dirge of Cerberus. I am willing to let someone take this one over, modify it, and make it their own, since I am running out of ideas (I would prefer it if the characters and story line stayed the same though). But, if someone would like to take it, please let me know and I will work on giving it to you. Please give nice reviews.

Thanks, pyromaniac1228. :D


End file.
